kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Master Eraqus
Cyan? This guys might remind people of Cyan. Probably in due to his Samurai theme and his hair and facial hair Name find someone not lazy to translate famitsu. ..Wow. And I thought Yen Sid was bad... at least that sounds kind of like a mystical name. This is just awful. Dazuro 16:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Wha? Why remove the reference. It's true D: Kaihedgie 17:11, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :According to who? We have the stuff about Reno on Axel's page because Nomura has outright confirmed it.Glorious CHAOS! 17:32, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay? Someone else left the Terra-to-Zack reference and no one seems to mind about that. Matter of fact, he's not the only one. There's also Vexen-to-Hojo as well so might as well remove those too. Kaihedgie 17:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Will do.Glorious CHAOS! 17:59, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Only there is another other problem: the Final Fantasy wiki acknowledges these comparisons and keeps them in the articles. With the resemblances being painfully obvious, why would you need to remove them? This series is part Square-Enix after all. So while actual FF cameos aren't making any appearances, new characters modeled after FF ones are showing up. So why the remove just because of a lack of confirmation? We don't need to have a confirmation to know how blatantly obvious it is.Kaihedgie 18:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :The problem is that while it's clear he has FF influence, it is also clear that we don't exactly know what that influence is, exactly. It's blatant enough from his name that he's some kind of FF guy, let's leave it at that for now. We really shouldn't be encouraging speculation.Glorious CHAOS! 00:32, October 15, 2009 (UTC) So you wanted the reference removed just because you didn't know even though someone else did? |:/ Kaihedgie 01:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Remember your Riku example? Especially since we don't know anything about this guy besides appearance, it's really iffy to be claiming any basis right now.Glorious CHAOS! 01:29, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ....Go straight to the Final Fantasy wiki and start lookin' up characters BEFORE FFVII. It seems pretty evident that nearly no one on here has actually played any FF games prior to VII. Kaihedgie 01:34, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Um, I'' have, no need for the tone. And how is he like Cyan, exactly, given what we know at the moment? They're both samurai, and...um...gee. They are ''so alike, my god.—Urutapu 01:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Similar build and facial features. It's not that hard at all. Kaihedgie 02:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay...Yeah. Delete his page... The Japanese fansites are going to the trouble of spelling it out. To be fair though, they think that an X fits in there somehow, turning it from a Yen Sid analogue to something of an Organization precursor. Then again...we know Xemnas is descended from this group, it would make sense for him to get the idea somewhere. I just don't see how they fit the x there, it sounds like coughing.Glorious CHAOS! 00:34, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Oh well, We're getting multiple hits for Erauqxs from several Japanese news-sites. Move?Glorious CHAOS! 00:36, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Not sure if I'll go with the move just yet. Is there more than one site which suggests this spelling ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:39, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Let's wait a little bit, okay? See what happens...--'NinjaSheik' 00:41, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :21, in fact. Only 4 english sites claim Erauqs.Glorious CHAOS! 00:43, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :we were wrong about unbirths y'know. ::So we should not present any information until the game is translated?Glorious CHAOS! 00:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay, you win. Look, I was able to translate this part, "The "Erakuusu" named, KH and conscious Nobody anagram series, square (square) read backward, or in addition to X "erauqXs"". Not very good, but...--'NinjaSheik' 00:46, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Wikipedia translated his name as Master Erauqxs. For now, we can go with that.--'NinjaSheik' 00:49, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Erauqxs is it, though I'm gonna be tongue-tied pronouncing it. It's just as bad as Troisdsifhsodfuvtashobgvh. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:53, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay.--'NinjaSheik' 00:53, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :And another reminder to all : no more aggression on speculation. If this happens, I'll not hesitate to slap a warning. Seriously, with that language... TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:58, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::The um, wikipedia one was me, since there were sources for it and not for Erauqs.Glorious CHAOS! 01:28, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Then, I won't question your judgement. I believe in you.--'NinjaSheik' 01:33, October 15, 2009 (UTC) : : Really, no. This is hilarious. Jumping a guy, then adding in INCORRECT information on a wiki. You guys really are special. Oh, one last thing: http://heartstation.org/gallery/birth-by-sleep/birth-by-sleep-scans/Japan127.jpg.php?z&p=full-image Yeah. Terra's keyblade DOES a have a keychain. So, now that you know, you can keep on adding that he doesn't. Keep it up you guys! Doing great so far...--NeutraVega 02:33, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I don't care about me. Just fix the page. There's bigger crap to work over than dealing with me. Like cleaning up the mess, for example. --NeutraVega 02:35, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Just to summarize: #We do know that this character is the "Master" of the original, Square-Enix-based characters of the series, so he has ties to Square-Enix. #Every available Japanese romanization uses "Master Erauqxs", which provides both a parallel to Master Yen Sid (who trained the leaders of the Disney characters) as well as context for Xehanort's anagram name. Every original name in this series is rife with meaning, and it's silly to suggest otherwise. (Pence, Olette, and Hayner are the closest in the series to "just names". Every single other character has some kind of meaning or theme to their names.) #We have information on this character, and we need to have an article for the info. We are not going to wait for the game to come out in America to start providing information on it. Unless you can demonstrate a more accurate translation, NeutraVega, all you are doing is annoying the other editors. The point of a wiki is to improve information, not to wipe it away. #Everyone, please. This is a hobby for all of us, and it has no lasting value or meaning. We are doing this to inform fans who were bewildered by the franchise's storyline, not to cure cancer or anything, so we need neither vitriol nor adoration here.Glorious CHAOS! 07:28, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :@Everyone: All caps and large bold letters isn't going to sway opinions, so I suggest next time to keep hands away from the caps lock button and the shift button, hmhm? I'm also contemplating a request to Wikia to list "" inside the spam filter, because, really. Because as KK puts it, this is a hobby, and we shouldn't be so worked up on it. Now if you're annoyed, take time out and relax. And remember, edit-wars and vandals are a no-no. :Oh yeah, Master Erauqs! Wow.... and of course X should be in there! If they're not gonna name him Xine Erauqs at least they'd hint an "Enix" in his name with that X, hahaha... so, yeah.... BLUER一番 10:20, October 17, 2009 (UTC) We're done for the day here. Yeah, you know what? We're just going to stop this right here while I sort some stuff out. This argument (yes, argument, not discussion) is literally going nowhere. Therefore, the discussion will resume at a time when hopefully we can all behave in a more civilized fashion. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 02:41, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::In regards to naming the article "Master Erauqs", instead of just Erauqs (trust me, this would be relevant whatever the actual spelling is), nearly every source, including the games themselves, generally calls Mickey "The King". If we're going purely by the published title, that's what we'd have to use. The standard wiki format, though, is to use the character's full name, and include titles in the lead.Glorious CHAOS! 07:13, October 15, 2009 (UTC) We don't use their full names here. Hence Leon, etc. Dazuro 03:20, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :There's a huge difference between aliases and titles, and the reasons for choosing between them. If we're going by journal entry, however, we have a bit of discussion to do about Mickey and Donald.Glorious CHAOS! 03:45, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Correct, but the point stands. You just said we use their "full name" including titles. We don't use Squall's full name. Either way, calling him "The King" for the article title seems ridiculous to me--and the journal says Mickey Mouse, to my recollection, while his dialogue title is The King. I could be wrong, though. Dazuro 03:49, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :No, that's not what I said. I said that the standard wiki format is to use the full name as the article name, and then include titles such as "King" in the article lead (first paragraph). "Leon" is his only given name in KH*, so it would be his full name as an article lead, since this is KH, not FF8. However, "Mickey Mouse" is mentioned within the games, even if it's not what the journal's call him, so we name his article "Mickey Mouse". :"The King" is what he's called in the CoM journal, on the CoM cards, and on the TCG cards. Its also what all famitsu etc. articles use. Days uses "The King" as well, for the few times it mentions his name. KH1 uses "Mickey Mouse", while KH2 uses "King Mickey".:* The journal does say that Leon's full name is "Squall Leonhart", at least in KH2. As such, it should be moved as well, and possibly use nickname format (Squall "Leon" Leonhart), or just mention the alias in the lead.Glorious CHAOS! 07:54, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Origin Square Enix wouldn make a kingdom hearts character that is SOMEHOW a final fantasy.In other words Master Erauq(x?)s is a kingdom hearts character we cant really assume anything from thin air so we have to wait for future scans and THEN we can add more to him plus it seems his origin may be from The Land of Departure. Keep the page up trust me he is not a waste of space even though he barely has anything....hes reminds me of Cyan from ff6 SO much tough (was my first thought of him). D.Dark. 01:01, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Xine? i agree with it even though i guess this falls under the speculation section. BUT that would clear up some of the stuff up ther from earlier guessing that he was an organization precurser or...however u spell that word...whatever...basicly thats where the 'X' would be in his name. -mr.xeroxero p.s. i want a speech bubble D: If you don't mind me asking, who/what is KHFR? User:JudgmentDay95 New Info Where did we get all the new information from.--Masgrande 17:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :From the new trailer and Famitsu scans. Links to both can be found in one of the Forum threads, I think it's called 'New Scans' or something similar. -- 17:36, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Master Eraqus and Yen Sid I was thinking they are both named after and anagram of Disney and Square so do you guys think Eraqus and Yen Sid are friends? Maybe that explains why Mickey, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua knows each other. Cococrash11 Doubtful. But that's just my opinion. User:JudgmentDay95 That would be so cool if Yen Sid is a Keybalde Weilder also --Cococrash11 03:30, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Apparently, Yen Sid is an ex-Master. At least, from what I understood. That means that he does have some control over the Keyblade, and that probably explains how he can train Mickey to wield a Keyblade. ★ Joyeux Wikiversaire ! ★ 06:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) It was much more than a 'hint.' Master Xehanort clearly states that Terra is harbouring Eraqus' heart. Is the "Master" Necesary? Keep the "Master" title or remove it ? Keep the Master title *'Support' - all of the official naming that we have so far uses "Master Eraqus". Mickey is a slightly different situation, since we have "The King", "King Mickey", "King Mickey Mouse", and "Mickey Mouse". Because we've seen him at least once as a not-king (Timeless River), not using the title is probably for the best, though we should compare the names given throughout the journals and scripts. Once BBS is translated, we can move this page based on the journal entry.Glorious CHAOS! 08:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Remove the Master title See above. And I'd say we keep Yen Sid as he is for the same reason; no one else is named Yen Sid to confuse him with.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 06:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) On the fence This is my stance now. Yes, I see the need to keep it, but if we do, what about Yen Sid ? ★ Joyeux Wikiversaire ! ★ 06:14, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Erauqs = Terra's dad? Can someone PLEASEEEEEEEEEE tell me how you pronounce Master Eraqus's name? I've been trying to found out for about a month now.-- 03:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Judging from the Japanese pronunciation, it should be something along the lines of eh-racks. Of course, the English release may change that.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 03:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Voice Actor Mark Hamill is going to be Eraqus. In the immortal words of Zexion: "If you don't believe, the words I say, then perhaps you should see the truth, with your own eyes." Check out the official Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep site. They just posted the E3 trailer. Listen carefully to it. Winxfan1 00:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC)Winxfan1 :Oh my god! You're right! I heard the voice, and it sounds just like this guy named "Eraqus"! We should put that up as the VA, since we have confirmation now. Does anyone remember what his last name is?Glorious CHAOS! 01:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::*palmface* --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 01:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Chaos thanks, Neumannz, what was that for? Winxfan1 12:36, June 17, 2010 (UTC)Winxfan1 Mark Hamill is voicing Eraqus why dont they put it in Eraqus's profile already Because we need an official written source. Wikipedia does not count. 23:00, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Eraqus is confirmed to be voiced by Mark Hamill here: http://forums.khinsider.com/future-kingdom-hearts/151133-dengeki-interview.html The interview is translated with Google translate so not much in the interview makes sense, but it will soon be a better translation by someone that understands japanese. Also, the interview confirms Master Xehanort to be voiced be Leonard Nimoy. - JTD95 20:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Finally! If an admin could put those up, that'd be great. 20:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Mark Hamill because of Star Wars There's been a debate going on for a while about the bit in the Trivia section where it says that in the North American version (it should really say "English version", because the first trailer was a PAL trailer for September 10th) Eraqus is voiced by Mark Hamill who is best known for his role in Star Wars. Now, people like myself began to add that he was also best known for voicing the Joker in the DCAU, yet it kept getting deleted just because Nomura never mentioned it. Even though that's the most ridiculous excuse I can think of, I have a possible solution. In the Trivia section, it can be mentioned like this: In the English version of the game, Master Eraqus is voiced by Mark Hamill, who was chosen by Tetsuya Nomura specifically for his role as Luke Skywalker in the original ''Star Wars trilogy.'' That may end the debate and get this page unprotected. Who agrees with me? EnglishJoker 10:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I still don't think this needs to be mentioned at all, seeing as the Wikipedia link covers both those roles, but that's a good solution, makes the reason clearer. EDIT: I added something in the coding that should make it even clearer. 10:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it needs a mention either (because Hamill's name is already in the Infobox), but its just that no one agrees with us on that and insist on putting it there, so here I am, offering the most logical way I can think up of putting it there without further dispute. EnglishJoker 11:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Nomura specifically mentions Luke in the Dengeki interview which covered why he chose Mark Hamill, so it's relevant to the characterization of the character (for example, GameInformer had already run a column comparing the BBS characters to Star Wars a month or two before Mark was even confirmed). The best place to put it would be in some kind of design and conception section, but it is absolutely appropriate to the page. The Joker, however, has nothing to do with Eraqus besides being voiced by the same guy - and down that path would be listing every other VA Mark's done.Glorious CHAOS! 15:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::That's my point exactly. If we can't mention the Joker, then we should go with what I suggested or something like it, saying that Nomura chose Hamill for the role because he played Skywalker. What's to stop us doing that and unprotecting the page??? EnglishJoker 17:40, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::It sounds good; I was responding to "I don't think it needs a mention".Glorious CHAOS! 18:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Mark Hamill also voiced the Joker Why was my edit of adding that Mark Hamill also voiced to Joker (Batman's enemy) removed?!?! :Because it's irrelevant. Nomura only said he picked Hamill because he played Luke; nothing else. And by the way, we all know who The Joker is. maggosh 17:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Eraqus's Spirit? Eraqus's Spirit?